Modern businesses with distributed branches, such as banks and retail locations, are typically interconnected via an enterprise wide area network (WAN). The WAN can be implemented as a physical network or can be implemented in software (e.g., SD-WAN). Each branch location can have one or several nodes that are interconnected with other nodes in the SD-WAN and, in order to protect communications between nodes in the SD-WAN, secure connections can be established between the nodes.